


The Babysitter

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: JDM - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, Twd - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Language, NSFW GIF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You are babysitting for Negan and Lucille but have found yourself falling for the foul-mouthed father.





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @prettyepiic 1K Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Negan, Babysitter
> 
> A/N: Who doesn’t love Negan smut? All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   You settled onto the couch flipping on some movie sipping at the wine you poured while you waited for Negan to get home. JD had gone to sleep pretty easily and thankfully Lucille would be back from her business trip on Monday so you had one more weekend of being a live-in babysitter. Negan and Lucille paid good money and when Lucille broached the subject of her business trip and you stay the week, you happily agreed. Negan was a detective and if something came up he’d have to leave, which left five-year-old JD alone. You didn’t mind helping out. They had always been good to you, but this week had been eye-opening for you. Eye opening in that you realized that you had quite the crush on Negan.

    Not to say that you weren’t aware of how attractive he was but with Lucille gone it’s like you saw a whole new side of him. He was kinder, smiled more, and he laughed. He did those things with Lucille but it wasn’t often and on numerous occasions, the tension from a fight they had just had or were getting ready to have could be felt. But all that was gone and you had fallen quite quickly under his spell. Not that it mattered he was married and you would never be as beautiful as Lucille.

   “Honey, I’m home,” Negan’s voice called from the front door pulling you out of your thoughts. It was almost ten when you checked your phone as he stepped into the living room pulling off his suit jacket, “You still up, Y/N? Little guy go to sleep okay?”

   “Yeah, I barely got a page read before he was out like a light. We went swimming today so he should sleep in some for you. Wine?” you follow him into the kitchen to refill your glass.

   “Listen, sweetheart, if I’m drinking then I’m drinking the hard shit. Not this rotted fruit,” he grabs a bottle of brown liquor from a cabinet pouring it into a glass. “So, you celebrating something.”

   “Nah just felt like wine after dinner but I didn’t want to drink in front of JD. Can I make you dinner?”     

   Negan chuckled, “No thanks. I ate at the precinct earlier. Mind staying up long enough for me to take a shower?”

    You raised an eyebrow but agreed. You were in no hurry for sleep anyway. Since you had to babysit JD they’d set you up in their guest room, which was down the hall across from their master suite. JD’s room was upstairs across from what Lucille used as her office so when Negan disappeared you went to check on him one more time. He still slept barely moved from his original position. You closed the door and made your way back downstairs but as you touched the last step you froze swearing you heard your name. Deciding to check on Negan you slowly made your way down the hallway knocking on his bedroom door. No answer but you could hear the water running when you heard it again and there was no mistaking it now.

   “Y/N, fuck,” Negan groaned in a way that sent arousal straight to your core. One hand was braced against the shower wall but the other was wrapped around his cock. From your viewpoint, you could see him stroking himself and you had to bite your lip to hold back your own moan at the sight of him. Though you shouldn’t have been surprised Negan was very well endowed and his body was lean and tan but he definitely only fueled the fire in your belly as he called out your name again. This time he grunted slumping and you realized he must have finished. You stepped back and once you reached the hallway you ran jumping onto the couch trying to control your heartbeat. The wine glass you’d left over half-way full was now empty as you swallowed it down trying desperately to forget what you had just witnessed.

    “You alright kiddo?” Negan’s voice causes you to jump as you unconsciously closed your legs. The action did little to quell the heat you felt over what you’d seen but you smiled anyway.

    “Yeah, I’m all good. Have you heard from Lucille?” maybe if you brought up his wife you could ignore it. At least remind yourself that he is married.

    But to your surprise, Negan frowns, “Not a word. I tried calling her yesterday but only got a voicemail and message she’d call me later. Oh well.”

     He grabs another drink before sitting next to you on the couch. You had him the remote and he turns it some western. You get up and refill your wine glass taking a moment to watch him as he uses the coffee table to prop his feet up. The glass gripped tightly in his hand as he takes another sip. Your mouth waters and you realize you’ve downed a second glass so quickly pour a half a glass to cover your reason for leaving the living room.

    You sit back down and don’t realize you’ve moved closer to Negan. There is maybe an inch from your thigh to his and you can feel the heat from his body. You look over when he leans forward sitting his glass down. He turns taking your glass sitting it beside his. When he sits back he turns to look at you and his eyes are dark but there is something else that you can’t quite pinpoint.

    “Tell me no, Y/N. Tell me I’m wrong in what I’m feeling,” he says quietly his voice almost a whisper. His hands are suddenly on your cheek, “Tell me you don’t want me please.”

    You reached over mirroring his hand on his face. The scratch of his rough scruff made it all the better, “I can’t Negan. I can’t say that and I’m sorry.”

     “Then don’t,” he practically groans crashing your lips together. The kiss is demanding and near primal and suddenly he’s pulled you on his lap. You straddle him his cock hard against your core, which you know is soaked through the sleep shorts you have on. His hands both move down grabbing an ass cheek in each hand squeezing tightly and pulling you closer, “You’re all I can thank about girl. It’s fucking me up.”

     “I’m all yours Negan. Please touch me,” you whine embarrassingly. His hands move up slipping under your shirt not stopping until the garment falls to the floor. You sit on his lap chest bare and heaving as he licks his lips. He leans forward kissing your chest right over your heart. You grasp his shoulders as his lips drag across your skin until he takes a nipple into his mouth. “Negan!” you gasp as he bites down the pleasure outweighing the pain.

      Negan smirks pulling back and before you can comment he’s spun you around and pushed you into the cushion. His mouth crashes back against yours while your hand moves to his sweats pushing down enough to wrap your hand around his cock. He is thick in your hand and pulsing as you stroke him. Negan begins sucking marks into your neck and massaging your breasts as you spread your legs wider so he can move closer to him.

     “Fuck baby,” Negan sits up watching you. “I’m going to burst like a fucking teenager you keep stroking me like that with those little noises.”

     “Please Negan. I need it,” you plead voice rough with desire.

     “Beg me for it,” he grunts standing pulling his pants down. He kicks them off and leans over pulling your shorts and panties off in one swoop. He spreads your legs and his mouth is on your core. He’s so fast you can barely register before his mouth covers your pussy licking into your slit and sucking at your clit. He doesn’t take his time by any means and you move your arm to your mouth biting down to keep from screaming. Negan’s fingers slowly push into you. he goes slow at first bringing your right to the edge and you can feel the beginning of an orgasm and then nothing. Negan steps away taking his sinful mouth and fingers with him.

   “No, Negan, please let me cum. Baby, please let me cum,” you beg as he watches you like a predator.

   “I’ve waited a long time to hear you beg little girl,” he licks his lips. “Get on your knees.”

    You don’t question him falling to your knees at his feet he smirks wrapping his nimble fingers around his cock, “Open your mouth and don’t move.”

    Your hands grasp your knees to keep still as Negan presses his cock into your mouth. He’s heavy on your tongue and the moan escapes you making him laugh. He thrusts in and out at one point you are gagging as his cock reaches your throat. But you don’t move your hands or head listening to his instructions. His free hand grabs your hair pulling your head back causing his cock to go deeper as if it was even possible. Meanwhile, the ache between your thighs is becoming painful. You just want to come and you’re so afraid he isn’t going to let you. He pulls his cock out and you gasp taking in as much air as you can.

    Negan stoops down lifting you up and pushing you face first into the back of the couch. He’s behind you and you can feel his cock just barely at your entrance, “Please. I need you Negan.”

   Negan slaps your ass and then soothes the sting running his hands over the reddened area, “I’m going to fill you up and fuck you until you can’t even think straight. Do you want that baby?”

    “Yes,” you whimper as his cock head presses at your entrance teasingly so.

    “Going ruin you for any other asshole. Say you’re mine, Y/N,” Negan sounds on edge but you couldn’t care less.

    “I’m your Negan. I’ve always been yours,” you cry out as he pushes into you. He doesn’t move to allow you to get used to him filling you up. You hadn’t been with many men but the ones you had were nothing compared to how full you felt with Negan. Your pussy clenched around him, “Move. Fuck me Negan.”

    “Yes ma’am,” Negan’s hands grip tightly on your ass and he begins thrusting wildly in and out of you. You wanted to cry out but bit onto the cushion. You couldn’t wake up JD and let him see this.

    “Yeah, fuck. I knew you would be perfect. Watching you forever and couldn’t stop myself. Fuck,” Negan releases your ass his hand finding your hair again pulling back while his other hand rests on your back.

     You can feel your orgasm beginning and his free hand slides under and between your thighs. His fingers find your clit which is already sensitive, “Negan, fuck, I’m going to cum.”

     “Then come! Come on my cock and I’m going to fucking fill you up. Come on Y/N,” he growls and as he says your name you feel like a rubber band snaps crying out as your orgasm overtakes you. You can feel the way your pussy tightens around his cock and he slows only enough to pull away sucking his fingers into his mouth.

     But Negan doesn’t take it easy after you come. He pulls your hair harder and the force of his thrusts begins blurring the line between pleasure and pain. He keeps speaking in that deep voice of his a mixture of praise and curses. He finally makes you come again although smaller than the first one but it still makes you see stars. Negan finally releases your hair and you fall forward into the cushion. Negan slaps your ass again and his hands pull your hips up until he is practically standing on the couch fucking you so hard that you are near tears. Just when you are ready to beg him to stop he slows and then a warmth spreads in your womb. Negan practically falls over you kissing your shoulder whispering praises in your ear.

    “Are you okay?” he asks and it’s the first words you can recognize.

    “I think I may have died momentarily but I’m okay now. But you’re kind of crushing me, honey,” you tease.

    “Hold on,” Negan slowly moves pulling out of you. Everything is so sensitive you whimper but he rubs your back softly, “You took me so good sweetheart. Want a taste?”

    You nod and his fingers run through your pussy bringing them to your lips. You wrap your lips around them sucking loving the grin he has on his lips, “You are one hell of a babysitter.”

    “You think so?”

    “I know so. Come on you can sleep with me tonight,” Negan scoops you up before you can answer and you wrap your arms around his neck.

    “What about JD? Lucille?”

    Negan only kisses your forehead, “Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of everything. Let me take care of you right now.”

    “Okay, Negan. You can babysit me now,” you kissed his cheek snuggling closer as he carried you up the stairs. You probably should have felt bad about it but you would deal with that later. For now, you were in Negan’s arms and that’s all you cared about for now.


End file.
